Turn Right
by xsnowfairy
Summary: Turn Right into my arms. Turn right, You won't be alone. You might fall of this track sometimes. Hope to see you at the finish line. [Gruvia - One Shot]


_"Turn right into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes. Hope to see you on the finish line."_

Juvia looked out the window, somehow her mind just couldn't seem to move away from a certain raven haired ice mage. The corner of her eyes welled up with unshed tears and she curled up into a ball under the blanket. She couldn't control her sobs as she let out muffled cries. Speaking his name followed by a "why?" and a "please come back."

Wendy couldn't help but place a hand over her mouth and bite her tongue to keep her own sobs from erupting. She had to keep strong for Juvia. She had to let her know that everything was going to be okay and that Gray would be back safe and sound.

Juvia choked his name out as she felt Wendy's slender arms encircle her torso and her face bury into her shoulder. The water made tucked herself under the covers as his faced popped back into her clouded mind. She wanted the gaping hole in her chest to go away but all it did was grow sharper with the thought of something terrible happening to him.

* * *

She just wanted to see Gray again. She wanted to run into his arms and let the hole in her chest scurry with the sight of him but she knew it wouldn't happen soon. Even though Natsu had promised to bring him back, she knew it'd take days. Maybe weeks. If only time could somehow fast forward to when he was home. Even with magic guilds around.. Time travel was impossible.

She sighed, finally shifting to face Wendy to return the gentle embrace. Still, she couldn't control the sobs that followed once again, both Wendy and Carla couldn't help but wrap their arms around their friend.

* * *

"Juvia!" called out a husky voice. Juvia's eyes snapped open looking around the room searching for the voice that called out yet again. She urged up from her place on the bed to open the door. There stood a raven haired man, his hair was combed back though a single strand fell over his forehead. His face bared a dark mark like the day he had left. Juvia's eyes grew wide as the sight of the darkness on his face.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Juvia couldn't speak. Her voice was caught in the back of her throat. Instead of the gaping hole subsiding, it grew sharper. That didn't happen when he was around. Was it really him? Why did he look so different?

He was Gray, but he wasn't her Gray. The crooked smirk sent chills down her spine. She didn't know this man. Why did he act like he knew so well? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"W-what... happened... to you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her gaze dropped to his blackened hand. "Y-your hand..." She trailed off but he knew what she meant.

"Don't worry." He simply said averting his gaze to the side before turning his back to her once again. Her legs felt like jelly. Her stomach dropped to her knees making the gaping hole grow sharper. She was afraid he'd leave again. She reached out to grasp his arm but all she caught was air. His voice became distant as his frame faded from her view.

"N-No!" She managed to utter out the word whilst her arms reached for him but he was gone. She was now alone in front of the house with nothing but the sound of thick silence in the air. She curled into a ball on the ground. Her chest ached, her body was sore and her head pounded. All she had now was the sound of thunder roaring in the air as the sudden downpour drenched her.

"G-Gray-S-Sama.. Please... Come h-home." She sobbed. Her body trembled as her cries tore her throat. She couldn't help it. She wanted Gray - The real Gray home but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She covered her face with her hand as she sobbed, unable to control the choking tears that spilled from her eyes.

_All is to be done for Zeref._

Juvia sprung up to her knees, her eyes filled with fresh tears. "Gray-Sama?" She called out but received no answer. She was greeted by the overwhelming darkness of her house. She turned to see Wendy and Carla sleeping on the floor curled up against one another under the blanket they had gotten from the closet.

Juvia sighed. It was just a dream. Gray never had come by only to disappear into thin air. She sat back onto the bed with her back against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She wasn't sure how much longer it would take but she was becoming impatient. After that last sentence, she couldn't just sit back anymore. If she had to start looking for him again, that's just what she would do. But where to start? Every track she took was always a dead end. Where was she suppose to seek him out? She knew it was pointless but her fever was pumping her up and draining her all at once. Wendy would never let her leave given her condition.

Juvia whimpered. "Gray-Sama, please come home."

* * *

_Gray-Sama, please come home._

Gray's eyes snapped open. "Juvia?!" He called out. His eyes wandered in the darkness for the blunette but all he got was a black view. No sign of Juvia. No sign of being home. It was the first time he heard her voice in months. It was so clear he thought she would be standing over his bed, but she wasn't there.

Gray groaned lowly as he shifted on to his stomach to shove his face into the hard pillow he had in his new bedroom. He left her for a reason. Nothing was going to stop him from destroying END. He had to go through with this.

He couldn't go back until he was sure he wouldn't hurt her. He had to protect her. From Avatar. From himself. She couldn't be safer than where she was now. Maybe she had moved on to look for the others so she wouldn't be alone. Or maybe she even joined a new guild. She should be happy elsewhere. He couldn't make her happy. At least not now.

Gray forced those thoughts from his mind, trying to clear it so he could get some rest. Tomorrow would be a big day but he had no idea why.

* * *

Gray sat in his usual place at the conference table. He listened in on their next attacks, what minor dark guilds would be sent where or where they'd have their appearance. Gray wasn't so ecstatic as the rest of the members were. He was never one to show emotion around his new guildmates, if that's what they'd call one another. He leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes at the scene before him. They'd attack Sabertooth next.

"Che. You really think attacking a guild like Sabertooth will help us in anything?" Gray asked dully. "Why don't we just go on to bigger guild that will actually make a difference?"

"Have you gone soft, Gray? Remember we are only doing what is in Zeref's will. We are in no liberty to speak against the black wizard." Priest Arlock responded.

"I ain't soft." Gray retorted. "I just don't think a puny guild like that won't have a fighting chance. It's too easy."

"Our creed. Remember our creed." Arlock pointedly spoke.

* * *

The doors rustled. The familiar scent filled Natsu's nose. Oh yeah, he was definitely here. That idiot had hell to pay for what he had done. He was going to hear him out and he get his ass home. Juvia deserved better. Way better, but for some reason she was sprung on this popsicle. He didn't get it but he couldn't care less at the time. He had to bring Gray back. For her. For Fairy Tail.

The doors sprung open to reveal Natsu along with a five other mages. Natsu began yelling on about Gray being a dumbass and how he needed to face him. He wanted Gray to fight like a man. Blah blah blah.

Everyone but Gray turned to the source of the commotion. Gray rolled his eyes. Of course that hot head would come to get him. He knew it'd happen eventually. His headache grew once Natsu spun his chair around.

"Gray..." Lucy's voice wagered. Worry clearly displaying in her soft voice.

Gray was growing tired. He stood pushing Natsu away with a shrug. He didn't have the time for this. He needed a break.

Natsu launched forward tackling Gray through the wall. He wasn't going to be ignore. "That's it?" Natsu asked. "Don't tell me you ain't sayin' a word to me either, bastard."

Though his voice was calm, but Gray could hear the venom in his words. He wasn't just irritated with him, he was livid. Gray had never seen Natsu like that. Sure his temper was short but even he had limits. Gray tsked as he looked down.

"Don't tell me you've given up, Gray!" Natsu roared. "You can't just leave people behind like that. Who do you think are? huh? Y'think it's fun worryin 'bout you when you disappear into thin air? It ain't! Juvia's been worried sick 'bout you and you're here all cozy with some sick bastards who want to destroy the goddamn world?!"

"Shut up."

"Y'enjoy making other people suffer? Have you forgotten what it's like to be on the other side? Why are you lumping in with these losers? Huh?! Answer me!"

"I said shut up!" Gray threw Natsu off, with a single blow he'd pushed him against the wall.

"What's the matter, Gray? Can't handle being the bad guy? Or are you enjoying it. Y'enjoy making Juvia cry. Making her wait around helplessly for you after searching for months?"

"You don't know shit." Gray spat.

"I know enough and if I have to knock some sense into you, I'll do everything I can. Have you forgetting what Fairy tail's taught us? Fairy Tail was your home and now you're just switching sides because it's gone?"

"I've had it with you. Just shut up." Gray threw another blow toward the pink haired man. "You don't know jack shit about my place. Just go back to hole you crawled out of-"

"I know enough." Natsu repeated. "That's the same mark as last time, innit?" Natsu spat. "I bet you you're acting like this because of that curse that Mard guy tried to use on us. Snap out of it, Ice Princess and go back home to Juvia. Why you gotta be so cruel to her?"

Gray thrusted his first forward, punching Natsu in the face. He wasn't about to be lecture by Natsu of all people. Getting up, Natsu reciprocated the punch.

"Juvia needs you and you're here being a jackass. Just go-"

"I ain't going back. Ya hear? It ain't my place to save anyo-"

"Juvia isn't just anyone and you know it. If you willingly had your place beside her then it is your place to save her from her sorrow. You're in deep shit, Gray. If you don't go back, I'm dragging your dumbass back."

My place.. next to Juvia? No.. It can't be. I need to stop END and if I have to pretend to be in this dark guild to get more information, I have to stay. I can't leave. Gray though.

"Stop spacin' out, ice freak!" Natsu bellowed. His flamed fist met Gray's face, sending him back against the wall.

Gray-Sama, please come home.

Gray's eyes widened. Juvia. Shit. How would he explain all of this to her? He could never show his face in that house again. She'd probably hate him. Then again, he wanted her to. He deserved it for everything he's made her go through.

"Oi, idiot! Listen to me." Natsu barked. "Either you come back or I'll drag you ask back. Take your pick." He offered.

Receiving another punch from Natsu's fiery fist, Gray coughed. He deserved to get his ass kicked for what he'd done, but he wasn't about to give up on his plan now. He was too far in to quit now, but..he knew enough. They had already discussed the major plot holes. END's where abouts were the most important piece of information he had gotten in over three months. Maybe it was time to take a break. A long break.

The blunette returned to his thoughts. Juvia. He didn't know how he was going to face her.

"You need to go home so Juvia won't cry anymore. So she can get better and stop worrying about you!" Natsu yelled.

Yes. Home. To where he and Juvia had lived for 6 months. Was he really going to give everything up just to go home? He couldn't just say 'fuck it' and leave… could he?

Gray-Sama, please come home.

There it was again. Her voice. He had to. He had to go home. To Juvia. He just had to find a way to not make it so casual. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need Natsu's help.

"Fine.. I'm only… doing this for her.." Gray groaned. "but I'm gonna need your help.." He heard Natsu laugh above him and from what he could see he wore a toothy grin. This wasn't going to be easy but he had to give it a try.

* * *

"Natsu-San is back!" Wendy chirped. She sprung up from her chair to look out the small window by the table. Juvia whimpered at the thought of Gray not being with him. The gaping hole in her chest only grazed further.

"Natsu-San! Lucy-San! Happy! You guys are back." She heard Wendy. She didn't say Gray. Juvia whined softly, she felt too weak to even move or count on her senses to sense anyone's presence.

"Juvia.." a familiar raspy voice called her name. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she trembled with the sobs that now tore through her body. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso, drawing her close to the toned chest. The male pulled her onto his lap, cradling her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured against her hair.

"G-Gray-Sama-ah" She sobbed into his chest, having her Azure tresses fall over her face. She wanted to scream at him and tell him off. Tell him how he couldn't do that to someone, he couldn't play with someone like that, leaving them sick with worry. She wanted to punch and kick, even throw a fit, but she was still to weak to move so instead she hid her face in his pectorals and let the relief settle in.

"J-Juvia's been… Juvia's been…" She tried to speak, but her voice was suddenly swallowed by another trembling sob.

"Shh… I know. I am so sorry, Juvia. Please. Please, forgive me." He whispered softly against her ear letting his hand stroke her hair gently.

* * *

The other had gone out into the rain to give the two privacy. Natsu stood by the bench where Wendy sat. He was telling her how it went down. The fight with Gray, the lectures etc. Finally he told her Gray's brilliant plan to get out of the Avatar guild.

"So… how did he escape?" Wendy asked. Lucy paled at the memory. Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Y-you faked your own death?! Gray-Sama!"

"It was either that or I would've stayed there. I had to do something."

"How did Gray-Sama and Natsu-San pull that off?"

"Let's just say we owe Rufus a big one." Gray laughed nervously, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt something press against him. Once he opened his eyes he found Juvia straddling his waist, her arms locked around his neck as she buried her face into her arm.

"Please… don't leave Juvia again. Juvia will... always wait... for Gray-Sama, but..she… she worries.. too much.." her words were muffled by her arm. Her broken voice was quiet and soft but he caught every word. His arms wrapped around her small frame, his voice a low murmur against her azure locks.

"You're not alone anymore, Juvia. I'm here with you."

* * *

**_Heyo! This was a quick one shot of our loves. I was listening to the song Turn Right and It made me think this up. I always get inspiration from songs I listen to. I know I'm so weird. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._**


End file.
